Regalo de navidad
by Akihara
Summary: Spencer Wright es un famoso cineasta que piensa que todo esta perdido en su vida, un día conoce a un chico de cabello negro que lo salvara de todas las formas posibles. OlderSpencer X YoungBilly [AU]


**Hola! Aqui traigo una historia Ectofeature ¿navideña?. En realidad no habla sobre navidad, pero si sobre un regalo de navidad.**

**Jaja. No se como clarificarla.(Ectofeature o Youngfame) Spencer es mayor y Billy menor porque me resulto algo interesante.**

Disclaimer: Dude, That's My Ghost! No me pertenece, la idea principal del fic fue sacada de un comercial. XD

**Resumen:** Spencer Wright es un famoso cineasta que piensa que todo esta perdido, un día conoce a un chico de cabello negro que lo salvara de todas las formas posibles. OldSpencer X YoungBilly [AU]

Regalo de navidad.

Cada paso era una tortura, sentía que se ahogaba y que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento, por suerte su familia estaba allí con él apoyándolo en todo. Su padre había ido a casa a descansar junto con su hermana, quien lo acompañaba ahora era Jane, su madre.

"Es ridículo que un hombre adulto siga dependiendo de su madre hasta para caminar"

Pero aunque ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente nunca dijo nada, con paso lento su madre lo llevo a la cama de nuevo y de inmediato le acomodo los tubos de oxigeno y el suero que tenia que tener con él en todo momento. El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor cuando logro sentarse, incluso él siendo un famoso cineasta no podía hacer nada contra lo que en ese momento lo aquejaba... Se estaba muriendo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Su dinero no podía ayudarlo en esto, solo le quedaba esperar por un milagro o la muerte.

-Señora Wright? Tiene una llamada. -informo una de las enfermeras, Jane asintió despacio.

-Cariño vuelvo en un momento ¿Esta bien? -le dijo con una sonrisa al castaño

-Madre, tengo 26.. no tienes porque seguir tratándome como un niño...-y aunque intento sonreirle no pudo hacerlo, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y no sabía cuanto tiempo mas iba a resistir. Jane sabia eso, por esa razón no quería dejarlo solo ni un momento.

-No tardo. ¿Esta bien?

-Si...

Vio a la mujer salir detrás de la enfermera y él se quedo quieto sentado en la cama, no podía moverse mucho de todas formas así que lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar.

Escucho unos golpeteos a su puerta y despacio levanto la mirada. Allí en el marco de la puerta estaba un chico de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos negros , llevaba un chaleco color verde, camisa gris y pantalones de mezclilla cargaba en el hombro una guitarra en su funda negra, lo que mas le llamo la atención al mayor fue la sonrisa del chico, una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Spencer Wright? -pregunto el moreno dejando su guitarra en el suelo, Spencer pudo ver que la funda tenía escritas las letras B.J.C

-Si... -susurro el castaño.

-Hola! Mucho gusto, yo soy su admirador y amigo secreto. -dijo en tono cantarin el muchacho que no parecía tener mas de 16, el cineasta lo miro perplejo.

-¿Mi que?

-Bueno a mi me toco usted... Tengo un regalo muy especial, es algo muy preciado para mi... Es que nunca creí que me desprendería de el...Pero ya que no lo voy a usar -dijo el muchacho rascando su mejilla nervioso, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con alguien. - Estoy seguro que usted lo va a disfrutar mucho y también su... ¿Era su esposa lo que salio?

-No, ella es mi madre.. -respondió el castaño, en realidad no sabía porque estaba hablando con tanta familiaridad con ese extraño chico.

-Oh! Genial! -parecía contento por alguna razón. -A ella le va a encantar.

-Pasa... -Spencer señalo la silla a su lado con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-No, yo... Me tengo que ir. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo, Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día. disfrute su regalo... -El moreno sonrió y junto sus manos formando un corazón con ellas. -Feliz navidad y Feliz año, Spencer...

El muchacho tomo su guitarra y así como llego se fue sin parecer que estaba allí realmente. Los tacones de su madre lo alertaron al parecer Jane iba corriendo a su habitación, cuando la mujer llego a donde estaba el castaño lo abrazo con cuidado, estaba llorando. Spencer quiso preguntar que pasaba pero su madre se adelanto en decirle.

-Encontraron un donador, hay un corazón para ti cariño. -dijo Jane llorando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Spencer la miro unos segundos antes de ver a la puerta donde estaba el chico moreno de antes.

Entonces Spencer lo entendió, ese chico le había salvado la vida... se abrazo con fuerza a su madre mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Durante la operación cuando la inconsciencia se hizo presente el castaño se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, era un lugar amplio lleno de chicas entre 13 y 18, el era el único hombre allí y eso lo hacía sentirse incomodo. El escenario se encendió y pudo ver al chico que estaba sobre el, era el chico moreno que antes había visto el hospital.

El muchacho empezó a cantar mientras las chicas gritaban emocionadas, spencer no podía alejar su mirada de el chico.

Ese chico se veía tan feliz...

Un fuerte sonido llego gasta sus oídos, el escenario y la gente desapareció , solo se quedaron ellos dos. El muchacho sentado sobre el escenario y el castaño en una butaca a unos metros de el menor.

-Hey, Spencer. Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo!

-Tú aun no me has dicho tu nombre. -dijo levantándose se su asiento y empezando a caminar entre las butacas para llegar a donde estaba el moreno.

-Eso no importa, lo olvidaras de todas formas... oye, ¿Estas contento con tu regalo? Es una parte importante de mi.

-No se si puedo estar contento... -cuando llego al frente del escenario trepo con algo de dificultad y se encontró con el menor que se puso de pie (porque estaba sentado)y lo ayudo a subir. Estando de pie frente al moreno podía notar la diferencia de estatura.

-¿Porque no bro? Era lo que tu querías ¿no?

-Si, pero... Es algo extraño en realidad, siento un gran vació y demasiado tristeza por ti...

-Oh... Es extraño de verdad. -El moreno sonrió a penas antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del cineasta. -Una vez vi una película donde a una chica le trasplantan el corazón de una señora y la chica se enamora del viudo de la señora... porque de verdad lo amaba con el corazón.

-Creo que se de cual hablas.

-Si eso pasa... si esta tontería de verdad pasa, entonces tienes que prepararte.

-¿porque? -pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Porque no hay nadie a quien ame mas que a mi mismo, así que.. Tu vas a amarme! -respondió con una gran sonrisa

-¿Incluso si no se tu nombre?

-Incluso así... Tal vez tu puedas lograr que nuestro necio corazón ame a alguien mas. si lo logras seras mi héroe Bro.

Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír, había algo en ese chico que de verdad le gustaba. no sabía como explicarlo pero si tuviera que decirlo con una palabra elegiría "Paz" ese chico le transmitía una paz que no había sentido con nadie.

-Ya tengo que irme, bro. -dijo el muchacho y Spencer pudo ver como la silueta del chico se hacia cada vez mas nítido, su cabello negro se estaba tornando de color azul claro.

-Espera...

-Tal vez si ten concentras lo suficiente, yo pueda visitarte de nuevo... Mientras tanto, ve películas, come helado, emparedados de mantequilla de maní, canta, emocionate, has todas esas cosas que que yo no pude...-pidió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Espera! -se apresuro a acercarse al muchacho y lo abrazo con fuerza. -Solo espera por favor... No te vayas. Hay tantas cosas aun, tanto que necesito decirte...

-Haha... que efusivo bro... -el moreno sonrió alejando al cineasta , lo abrazo por el cuello y sus labios a penas se rozaron con los de el castaño. -Disfruta tu regalo.

Cuando spencer abrió los ojos se encontraba en una blanca habitación de hospital, una enfermera estaba revisándolo y le informo que el trasplante había sido exitoso. Durante su estadía en el hospital el cineasta no dijo ni una sola palabra pero de vez en cuando, cuando estaba solo se ponía a pensar en voz alta.

-Maldición... Parece que tenías razón mocoso...Este corazón solo puede amarte. -Spencer sonrió con amargura. Ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero aun así...Amaba a ese chico.


End file.
